pokemonfanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Racing
Pokemon Racing is the first game in the Pokemon Racing series and was developed/published by Wikia Games. Introduction "Welcome to the world of Pokemon, your place in Pokemon Racing. In this world, you'll be racing other Pokemon. Like the speed of sound, you'll be pasting those fools like you rule the world of racing, and here's your chance to prove it." Characters *Player *Lucario *Riolu *Tepig *Snivy *Oshawott *Pikachu *Shinx *Charizard *Cool Pikachu *Eevee *Gallade *Vulpix *Raichu *Luxio *Luxray *The Eeveelutions *Ash Ketchum *Team Rocket *The Lucario Team *Pancham *Machop *Drilbur *Stunky *Scraggy *Scrafty *Mienfoo *Gardevoir *Sneasel *Krokorok *Skitty *Bunnelby *Furfrou *Minun *Plusle *Pangoro *Rhydon *Rhyperior *Shiftry *Thundurus *Electrike *Nidorina *Maractus *Treecko *Clefairy Note:They are playable in Quick Race Mode (expect Team Rocket/Ash Ketchum). Music *Jump 5-Spinning Around *Snoop Dogg Ft The Doors-Riders On The Storm *Xzibit-LAX *Keke Palmer-We Are *Flo Rida Ft Sia-Wild Ones *Krewella-Alive (Nightcore Version) *Lil Jon & The Eastside Boyz-Get Low *Petey Pablo-Need For Speed *Chris Brown-Don't Wake Me Up *Cody Simpson-Shine Supernova *Flo Rida Ft Ke$ha-Right Round *Ariana Grande-One Last Time *Austin Mahone-What About Love *Nightcore-Perfect *Nick Jonas-Jealous *Drake-Find Your Love *Rihanna Ft Drake-What's My Name *Drake ft Majid Jordan-Hold On, We're Going Home *The Mcclain Sisters-Rise *Rihanna-We Found Love *Rihanna-Only Girl In The World *Three Days Grace-Animal I Have Become *Skrillex-Monster *will.i.am Ft Justin Bieber-Power *Cascada-Evacuate The Dancefloor (Note:Players can customize the setting of the music playing. It can only play in Menus, Races or Both, it counts as customizing their own playlists). Car List *Nissan 350Z *Chevrolet Corvette C6 *Ford GT *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5) *Dodge Charger R/T (1969) *Mazda RX-7 FD *Mazda RX-8 (2003) *Nissan 240SX (S13) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *Nissan Skyline GT-R *Ford Mustang *Dodge Charger *Pontiac Firebird *BMW M3 *Jaguar XK *Subaru Impreza *Honda Civic *Porsche 914 *McLaren F1 *Lotus Elise *Audi A3 *Dodge Viper Career Mode The opening of Career Mode sees the player driving in a Nissan 350Z in Hallowed Tower being chased by Team Rocket driving a Honda Civic, but Team Rocket is suddenly stopped by Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Ash then asks the player if he/she is okay, then the player continues driving leaving Hallowed Tower, then is stopped by accidentally running over a Shinx. The player gets out of the car and carries the body inside the car and (yet again) continues driving. Later, the Shinx awakens and asks the player where he/she is going to, the player replies pointing at a sign saying "You Are Arriving Mirage Tower". When arrived at Mirage Tower, the player gets out of the car and meets a Lucario and the Lucario challenges the player to a race. The player attempts to beat the Lucario, (if victory), the Lucario awards the player by giving him/her a BMW M3 and agrees to help him/her and Shinx, (if defeat), the player surrenders his/her Nissan 350Z to the Lucario. Lucario agrees to help the player and Shinx and gets in the player's car with Shinx. Later, Team Rocket is planning on getting rid of the player and steal the Pokemon from him/her. The player leaves Mirage Tower and goes to Rustboro City. Pikachu sends the player a voice message saying that Team Rocket is planning on getting rid of him/her and stealing Shinx & Lucario from the player. The player then gets challenged by a Snivy to a race, attempting to beat Snivy. (If victory), the Snivy awards the player another member (the Snivy) and neon for his/her Nissan 350Z (the player's choice), (if defeat), the player does not get neon nor another member. After beating Snivy, the player offers it a ride, and Snivy accepts. Leaving Rustboro City, the player, Snivy, Shinx and Lucario goes to Lavender Town and meets The Eeveelutions and is challenged to a race. (if victory), they will award the player front bumpers, rear bumpers & hydraulics. (if defeat), the player does not get the upgrades. After winning the race, the player gets the upgrades and the Eeveelutions agrees to help the player stop Team Rocket. Later, a Tepig challenges the player to a race, (if victory), the player will be awarded nitrous, tires/brakes upgrades and ECU upgrades. (if defeat), the player does not get the upgrades. The player beats the Tepig and offers it a ride, the Tepig accepts. Leaving Lavender Town, the gang goes to Celadon City, then meets a lot of Pokemon, the player asks them if they could help him/her stop Team Rocket, the Pokemon accepts. The Pokemon tells the player they will be already at Saffron City (the player's next location). Leaving Celadon City, the gang goes to Saffron City, when the player arrives at Saffron City, the gang sees Pokemon being captured by Team Rocket. In anger, the player challenges Team Rocket to a race, (if victory), Team Rocket has to release the captured Pokemon. (If defeat), the player will be captured as well, resulting for the car to be stocked. In the race between the player and Team Rocket, the player makes a decoy, resulting for Team Rocket for mistaking the player for a decoy. The player crossed the finish line already and the player forced Team Rocket to release the captured Pokemon and a bomb the player secretly planted under Team Rocket's car blows up the car and Team Rocket, and the player thanks his/her helpers for stopping Team Rocket AND saving his car. Quick Race Mode Players can instantly get into races by selecting Quick Race. This section allows the player to select a race track and event type in which they want to participate in. They can also select their desired vehicle, amount of laps, amount of rivals and rival difficulty. Additional tracks, modes and vehicles will unlock as the player progresses through the career mode. Players can also select Pokemon as racers and customize their cars. Race Types *Circuit - Players compete with rivals in closed circuits with a set number of laps. *Sprint - Point A to Point B races. *Drag - Short and straight courses with some or no curves. The winner is the player that reaches the finish line first. Drags can only be played with manual transmission. *Lap Knockout - Systematically the same as Circuit events except that players that finish a lap in last position will be eliminated. *Drift - Break loose into a stylish drift and rack up the points. *Street X - Players compete against other racers in closed circuits along tight corner roads with a set number of laps. *Underground Racing League - Players compete against other racers in a TOURNAMENT on a closed race course. Racers get points after each race based on their position. The winner is the racer that has collected the most points after the final race. *Nitrous Run - To win the race, players need to get from one checkpoint (called gate) to another. By passing through a gate, time and nitrous will be added. *Rally Relay - Players drive two laps around a circuit. After completing the first lap, the player has to swap her/his vehicle. *Time Attack - Players with up to seven other racers each attempt to achieve the fastest lap time on a closed race course with a set number of laps. *Sector Shootout - Up to eight racers take part in a race split into four sectors with points awarded based their time through each section. *Circuit Drift - Players have to drift along closed tracks to rack up points. Points are awarded based on the speed, angle and distance of the car during a drift. Drift multiplyiers are awarded for connecting drifts through turns and making 'perfect entries'. Customizing Cars *Customisation overall is not as extensive as seen in other games. The game is more focused on the action of racing. Pokemon Racing is the only game in the FRANCHISE to feature part exchanges, which are available to both types of customisation. *Many visual customisation options seen in other games. They can be used to lower the heat level of a car. It is only possible for players to equip body kits, rear Spoilers, rims, vinyls and window tints. *Players can pick any vehicle and modify it with unlocked parts without the exchange of ingame CREDITS. These vehicles cannot be used in career mode but can be used in Quick Race and Multiplayer modes. *Players can customize their cars in Career Mode & Quick Race Mode. Car Performance Upgrades *Nitrous Oxide *Brakes *Turbo *Weight Reduction *Suspension *ECU & Fuel System *Tires *Engine/Exhaust *Drivetrain (Note:These upgrades are unlockable in Career Mode). Unlockables *Underglow Neon *Engine Neon *Trunk Neon *Rims *Performance Upgrades *Paint *Custom Gauges *Headlights *Taillights *Roof Scoops *Front Bumpers *Rear Bumpers *Window Tint *Hydraulics *Side Mirrors *Spoilers *Exhaust Tips *Spinners *Cars *Decals *Vinyls *Wide Body Kits Locations (Quick Race Mode) *Saffron City *Celadon City *Rustboro City *Lavender Town *Battle Frontier (Generation III) *Sootopolis City *Saffron City (Reversed) *Celadon City (Reversed) *Rustboro City (Reversed) *Lavender Town (Reversed) *Battle Frontier (Generation III) (Reversed) *Olivine City *Mossdeep City *Floaroma Town *Floccesy Town *Verdanturf Town Category:Pokemon Articles Category:Pokemon Racing